


When Tendo met Alison

by StarsGarters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Pacific Rim Reverse Big Bang, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My piece for the Pacific Rim Reverse Big Bang. The theme was first responder/first meeting and Tendo Choi /Alison.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1180263 Met His Match By pickleplum</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tendo met Alison




End file.
